


Inquisitor

by Allicat9



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Speculation, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allicat9/pseuds/Allicat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many faces of the Inquisitor. All the paths that the Inquisitor could walk...and the path they did. A character study of several possible Inquisitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Helena Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is the sword of the Maker and she will not yield...

She is the Inquisitor. 

Tanned skin, blue eyes, a thin, slightly hooked nose and long black hair held up in intricate braids. Helena, second child of House Trevelyan, paragon of grace and virtue. She is her eldest brother’s confidante and helps him navigate the waters of an arranged marriage and all that it entails. She admonishes her rowdy younger siblings from her mother’s shadow. She beats her servants under her father’s watchful eye. She recites the Chant with fervor every morning. She is the perfect noble daughter. 

She is the Herald of Andraste, the chosen of the Bride of the Maker herself. Helena can feel it. She believes. Only she knew the true will of the Maker. Only she had the authority to decide life and death. Cullen understands. When criminals, knife-ears, and apostates are brought to bow before her throne, she shows no mercy. Afterwards she looks to her handsome Templar lover. He always nods. She is the sword of the Maker, and she will not yield. 

She ensures that the rebellious mages are put in their place. The Templars are the soldiers of the Maker; she will not abandon them to aid abominations of nature. No apostate shall question the will of the Maker. No apostate shall see the light of day. 

“Magic exists to serve man and never to rule him.” She glares down at the trembling mage at her feet. 

She is Andraste’s chosen. She will not fail.


	2. Mahanon Llevellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would not be the first that they've turned on...

He is the Inquisitor. 

Mahanon, hunter of Clan Llevellan. His Keeper’s First became ill, too ill to travel to the human Conclave. So Mahanon, ever dutiful, was chosen instead. 

He is a simple man, unused to shemlen ways. To say he is out of his depth would be, he thinks, the understatement of the century. Mahanon is used to deciding when the Clan should move to more fertile hunting ground, not who lives and who dies. It is too much, sometimes. 

The flat-ear, Solas, thinks he is too Dalish, whatever that means. Mahanon cannot bring himself to be offended. He clings to the Parthenon in the midst of the human worshipers. He fears them when they call him their savior. Humans, as every elf knows, are fickle creatures. He would not be the first hero they turned on. 

Mahanon stands on his balcony and looks down over a sea of upturned faces. They will turn on him, he knows, it is just a matter of when.


	3. Edric Cadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can understand the old dwarven fear that the vast sky will swallow him whole...

He is the Inquisitor. 

And it’s strange. He doesn’t reach most of their shoulders, yet they look to him to decide their fate. They think somehow, though a green cut on his hand, he speaks for their god. Edric just shakes his head at the crazy surface-dwellers that seem to constantly surround him. 

He is a merchant by birth, a member of the Carta by circumstance. Smuggling, underworld dealings, that’s all he’s ever known. He doesn’t mind the attention. It’s nice to be the center of the Inquisition. Having surface dwellers listen to his every word isn’t half bad either. 

But sometimes…sometimes the demons and the monsters and the ancient evils give him a headache, and he can understand the old dwarven fear that the vast sky above will swallow him whole.


	4. Evelyn Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes she wishes she had died with everyone else...

She is the Inquisitor. 

And she doesn’t know what she’s doing. She has literally no idea. Sometimes, when Evelyn is feeling overwhelmed she wishes violently that she had let Helena bully her way into coming. Her elder sister would be so much better at leading the Inquisition then she is. Her sister believed in Andraste more then she believed the sky was blue. Evelyn does not have that kind of faith. Evelyn is devoid of such righteous passion. 

She tries to be kind but sometimes, she knows, her inexperience shows through. She doesn’t know how to deal with Apostates or Templars or demons or darkspawn. She is used to wandering the gardens or playing pranks on her younger brother. She is used to laughter, not solemnity. She is used to fun, not propriety. 

She doesn’t know how to relate to the common man or to the Orleisan nobles. Both are strange. It seems she can never please everyone, not matter how hard she tries to, and more than one night has ended with her crying into her pillow. She hates killing people and punishing people; why her companions expect her to do so is beyond her. She is the puppet leader of an army, given power she never wanted and has no idea what to do with. 

Sometimes Evelyn wishes that she had died at the Conclave with everyone else.


End file.
